Would it matter to the Invisible
by Essabell
Summary: Kenny has pulled away from the south park gang, believing no one would care if he disappeared. Will Kyle be able convince the self-destructive Kenny that he is important or is our favorite blond immortal to far gone to be saved. K2


Hello readers. Thank you for coming to read my story would it matter to the Invisible. So far I only plan for this story to be two chapters minimum, but I'm not sure at this point if the plot is going to go past two chapters.

This story was inspired by the song _Would It Matter_ by Skillet. I thought about doing this as song fic but I like how it turned out much better. I personally like listening to the song while reading the songfics instead of reading the lyrics in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not Own South Park or _Would It Matter _sung by the artist Skillet

-Would it matter- Chapter 1-

* * *

I was sitting on the floor next to my mattress, the box spring broke last year and my parents have yet to get the money to replace it. With my head bowed I study the empty needle that rested in my hand as the illegal substance was coursing though my system. Dugs have become the only escape from reality as I pulled further away from the group I had grown up with. No one would care if I killed myself today since I would revive the following day.

"Kenny?" a soft voice from the doorway calls pulling me from my destructive thoughts. Looking up I meet green eyes full of an emotion I couldn't place in my hazy mind. "You didn't come to school today so I brought you your homework." I lazily take in Kyle's appearance noticing how little the boy has changed since entering high school, true he has gotten taller but he still holds that childlike face where some of their classmates had started looking more like adults. The red head walks over to the makeshift desk the rustling of paper the only sound in the room for a few awkward moments as I had yet to speak. Kyle is the first to break the silence. "You want to come over this weekend I can help you with your homework and we can play video games." Bright green eyes with so many confusing emotions meet dull blue ones, Kyle's slight upturned smile strains becoming more forced as he watches his friend from across the room.

I just shake my head no in response allowing my gaze to travel up the ceiling, lying back against the mattress.

I hear the shuffling of feet as Kyle walks across the room and kneels down next to me. Though I do not make eye contact with him I can tell he's watching my hooded face intently. "You alright Ken? You have become more distant then you ever were when we were kids. Token says you haven't been to one of his parties in months." Kyle leans over blocking my view of the ceiling.

I don't say anything but close my eyes to avoid looking at the whirling of emotions on the ginger's face. Many of with them I just couldn't begin to name or didn't want to acknowledge.

A gentle hand is placed on my cheek fingers sliding under the hood that permanently conceals my face. "Dude I'm worried about you what the fuck is going on in that head of yours."

In that moment I felt like someone had punched me in the gut though it took me a moment to figure out why. I wasn't physically injured but in all my depressed musings I had been convincing myself that no one cared. But the gentle caresses on my face and the soft voice Kyle uses to try and pull me from myself destructive path are hinting that might not be true. It weighs on my shoulders very heavily in that almost sober moment that all along Kyle has been looking out for me when all our other friends felt it best to leave me to my own devices. I would have stayed in my musings of realizations longer if not for the hand that was moving my hood just a little checking to see if I have a fever. A familiar pain stabs me though the heart at his caring gesture. "I don't know either." I say finally finding my voice though its low and muffled by the fabric of my hoodie. With a sigh I open up my eyes only to meet Kyle's green ones darkened with worry. I bring my hand up closing it around the one that still rests against my cheek. I look at his perfect face and feel lost and not even close to being good enough for his friendship let alone have him be mine and mine alone. I was just some messed up poor excuse for shit with a crush on his childhood friend so why was he wasting his time on me.

Kyle doesn't leave me though or pull away when I took his hand; no to my surprise he holds onto my hand a little bit tighter. No instead of pulling away in disgust my angelic ginger sits down on the mattress next to me his other hand moved the bangs that were covering my eyes. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "Its pretty late mind if I crash here tonight?"

If I was in my right mind I would have said no because my place was dangerous, but I wasn't in my right mind at this moment; so before I think about it I'm nodding my head yes. This earns me a true smile as Kyle reaches into his pocket and texts - I'm assuming his mother - letting her know where he was and what he was doing. Once done he tosses his phone onto his book bag, then returns his full attention back to me. I'm not sure how long we sat like this I'm sure it's after one in the morning because it's so quiet in my house, my parents having passed out into drunken slumber not to long ago. I'm embarrassed that Kyle had to listen to their fighting but he didn't even flinch instead he just drew comforting circles on the hand he was holding. Neither of us spoke to the other we just seem to understand that we both should going to sleep. So without a word we get off the mattress I strip down to my boxers, leaving my hoodie on, apprehension sitting in my stomach as I realize I'm going to be sharing a bed with the boy of my dreams. Kyle doesn't seem nervous at all as he changes into his pajama bottoms; although he remains shirtless.

Kyle looks at me with that heart wrenching smile as he lies down on my bed near the wall waiting for me to join him. I lay down next to him still embarrassed by the state of my bed and house. My perfect angel shouldn't be sleeping on the floor under sheets that I'm not sure when the last time they were washed. Kyle's hand finds my cheek again and rubs it reassuringly understanding my worries with out me even voicing them. "It's ok dude, just go to sleep." He then wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to his chest. For a moment I'm too shocked by this sudden intimacy of his actions to react at first but I'm not about to let this opportunity slip away, like so many in the past. So after a moment I relax into his embrace. I know I'm a mess and I want to be someone that I would like better. I'll never be able to forget all the mistakes I've made in the past, but maybe he can help me overcome them. Before I drift to sleep I ask the questions that have been plaguing me all day. "What if I just pull myself together, and tried forgetting all the chances that have passed me by? Would it matter if I gave it one more try? If I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care? Still stuck inside this sorrow I got nothin' and I'm going nowhere. I want to be someone you would like better." I feel arms tighten around me and his nose nuzzling into the hood I still wore.

"I'll be here for you Ken though all of it so you can lean on me, because I already miss my friend that was always by my side." His voice is low as he draws small circles on my back. I wrap my arms around his waist barring my face into his chest. I know I'm not good enough to have a friend like him, but I'm blessed to have him in my life. So even if it doesn't matter in the end I'm going to try to pull my life together. If only to be worthy of this angel that has blessed my Life. Finally I drift to sleep without the help of drugs and alcohol.

* * *

Thank you for Reading my First South Park fanfiction. I do apologize if the characters seem a little OOC. Please Review all comments are welcome.

I will be getting the Second chapter up as soon as I can. I would also like to thank my little cousin for doing the proofreading of this story for me.

Ja ne,

Essabell


End file.
